Talk:Rodolphus Lestrange
Relationships Don't you think we should add "relationships" in Rodolphus, like put Rabastan and Bellatrix in there?...just suggesting. :I don't think we have enough material for such a section. We have no idea what Rodolphus's relationships with his wife and brother were like. Oread 19:30, 19 November 2008 (UTC) :We could at least mention how the all often fight in the same battles, and how Bellatrix doesn't have any actual affection for him. I don't see the problem in that. You're only supposed to blow the bloody doors off! 05:58, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Relationships 2 i agree. - - with oread. The Living Dead Zombie 21:02, 19 November 2008 (UTC) Film portrayal Wait a second, who's to say that "Azkaban Death Eater" is Rodolphus anyway. The same liberty was taken with "Death Eater." and you randomly assigned them to already existing characters. Who's to say "Death Eater" is really Rodolphus and you got it switched around. This article is the only instance i found of "Azkaban Death Eater" being Rodolphus when i googled it. You can't just make up connections. 13:23, 16 July 2009 (UTC) :His identity was worked out on Forum:Unknown Death Eaters. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 06:41, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Question Is Rololphus Played By The Same Actor Who Says "Good Luck" On "Taken"? --[[User:Bongo2009|'Bongo2009']] [[User_talk:Bongo2009|'Talk']] 12:04, 7 August 2009 (UTC) It's the same actor, yes. But to be honest I don't think the person in this article is Rodolphus. His identity wasn't "worked out", editors just decided that this was going to be Rodolphus. Jayden Matthews 12:19, 7 August 2009 (UTC) I wonder why Rodolphus and Rabastan aren't as known as Bellatrix. I mean, while she is Voldemort's most powerful Death Eater (and the one Harry hates most), Rodolphus doesn't even talks in any book/movie. Even other Death Eaters, whose families and lives aren't known (such as Travers and Yaxley) have a personality. Sorry, I forgot my name. User:Quirinus Quirrell I agree... It would be so much better, if other DE be represented in the book. It's kind lame becuse, just 4 DE are well known; Snape, Lucius, Bella & Barty. I thought that the voice, who says Bella; There's another way (or something like that), in the Department of Mysteries, is Rodolphus. Possibly i'm wrong, but I understand that words, like a husband tries to calm down his wife. (Sorry for my english, cuz it's not very good... ) Pretty much the only Death Eaters to have major roles are the four you mentioned plus Wormtail, Dolohov, Yaxley, the Carrows, Draco, and Travers (Rowle and Macnair appear more than most others but they each only get a few words). I always found it weird that they Rowling didn't at least give Rodolphus a line or two, I mean he's Bleeatrix's husband and he helped torture Neville's parents. Oh well, I wonder if he had a problem with Bellatrix being all over Lord Voldemort. You're only supposed to blow the bloody doors off! 05:58, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Unclear "In Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2, was replaced by David Madison" What is this supposed to be saying? Wierdperson31 01:44, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Birthdate, marriage, and Hogwarts friends Rodolphus could not have just been born "before 1964". This should be "circa 1953". According to the page for Bellatrix, she was born in 1951. If she and Rodolphus got married before 1971, as this article says, the latest that Rodolphus could have been born was 1953. A birthdate of 1953 would make him 17 years old - a legal adult in the wizarding world - in 1970, which is the the last year that happens "before 1971". Now, with it established that he must have been born no later than 1953, how could he and Bellatrix have been friends with Severus Snape at Hogwarts? Snape was born in 1960. By the time he came to Hogwarts in 1971, Bellatrix would be twenty years old and already graduated. Rodolphus would be eighteen and also graduated, or in his seventh year, if he was born late in 1953 and started school at age twelve instead of eleven (such as Hermione Granger did). UnicornWolf (talk) 13:48, June 16, 2014 (UTC) Isn't it possible that Rodolphus was in his seventh year when Severus was a first year, and they established a strong relationship where the older Slytherin acted as a mentor for the younger? We don't know much about Rodolphus's character -- but certainly not enough to make it unlikely that he'd take a brilliant and powerful but lonely little potential Death Eater under his wing. Heck, that could have helped foster Snape's turn towards the Dark Arts. With Snape being so unpopular, and hanging out with the people he did, and Rudolphus becoming a known Death Eater shortly after graduating, people might have continued to make the connection between the two long after Snape's first year -- especially Sirius (who gave the information about the Slytherin gang), who was likely to be seeing Rodolphus a fair amount since they were cousins-in-law. I know this is all speculation, but I'm just saying it to show that it's not unreasonable for Rodolphus to have been in his seventh year when Snape was a first year. Rodolphus is linked to Bellatrix in Sirius's mind as well, so it would make sense for him to refer to both of them as Slytherins who turned Death Eater, even though Bellatrix wouldn't have gone to school with Snape.Ekkleman (talk) 03:24, June 23, 2014 (UTC) Someone explained this in the talk page for Bellatrix (sorry, I meant to come back and edit this comment, but forgot): The gang was started when Bellatrix was a student, but continued after she graduated...so Severus could have joined without actually attending school with her. Also, as you say, Sirius would probably group Severus with Bellatrix in his mind. I am not sure if Rodolophus could have been a seventh-year when Severus was a first-year. Severus came to school in 1971, but this article says that Rodolphus married Bellatrix before 1971. Unless Rodolphus married Bellatrix while he still had a year of school left - possible, yes, but most people probably want to finish school before marrying - he couldn't have married Bellatrix before 1971 and also gone to school with Severus in 1971. -- UnicornWolf (talk) 07:24, June 23, 2014 (UTC) marital status What should be listed on his marital status. I thought widowed are only for women? How about a man whose wife is dead? AB Ng Talk 07:02, July 22, 2014 (UTC) A man whose wife is dead is called a widower and the term widowed is used for both genders.--Rodolphus (talk) 10:10, July 22, 2014 (UTC)